The Pirate's Angel
by Kei Souh
Summary: Luffy's death became everyone's topic. But for his crew, his death means new adventure as the Straw Hat Pirates crew are now ready to face a new adventure as they welcoming back their beloved Captain from death. Mysterious fruit that turned Luffy into 'she'; the memories of the past that will lead them to unveil the truth for the absolute justice and freedom of the world.
1. Alive

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The news quickly spread throughout the whole world like a fire. A sudden death of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates' captain, Monkey D. Luffy becomes everyones favorite topic. Different reactions and emotions to be seen and heard. Sadness and loss to those who knows him, and much happiness to those who hated his guts, specially the World Government and Marines.

In a certain private island, where the famous Whitebeard Pirate Captain Edward Newgate and Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace laid in peace, gathered the most powerful pirates in history. Apparently, the marines decided not to stick their noses even though it's their once in a lfetime chance to catch those infamous pirates, but due to their respect to the former Vice-Admiral Garp they leave them alone.

In the middle of the small hill, placed a black coffin surrounded with flowers, everyone on their knees, heads bowing while tears continuously pouring, murmuring a silent prayer.

Shanks, the captain of the Red Hair pirates first to stand, tightening his grip on the straw hat closer to his chest. He look up in the sky with a bitter smile and stare at the coffin in front of everybody.

'_How ironic'_ he mumbled. To think that all of those dangerous crazy fights that Luffy been through, the infamous straw hat captain lose his life not because any of those, just because of the fruit he accidentally ate was happen to be a Devil's fruit.

Everyone knows that eating that particular fruit twice means death. He remembered what happen to Blackbeard who dare to have it twice and just right after a week or two, they found him dead in a very brutal way. Unlike Balckbeard, Luffy didn't undergo the said painful death as the the Straw Hat Pirate Captain's heart stopped the very moment he ate it. The crew declined to believed it and call a help from Trafalgar Law who saves Luffy's life once. Yet, the said 'surgeon of death' announce that Luffy is undoubtedly dead.

He let a deep sigh and eyes focus on the the straw hat crew who deeply hurts about the incident. Who had thought that the indestructible infamous pirate was easily killed like that. His eyes turn at the rest of the Straw Hat crews whose still cannot accept the fact that they beloved captain was inside the coffin, lifeless.

His eyes wandered around to see other famous group of pirates belongs to Heart Pirates, Kid and the Whitebeard of course. Not to mention Buggy himself along with his crews crying like there's no tomorrow. He's quite shock to see his former vice-captain Rayleigh with the former Shikibukai Crocodile and Jinbei along with the Pirate Empress herself Boa Hancock present to the said funeral. He also notice the other ship on the bay belongs to the famous revolutionary group watching them from not far away. And also a marine ship belongs G-5 not daring to do anything stupid.

Shanks smile again painfully on how he recall the days he spent together with Monkey D. Luffy. On how the infamous captain easily attracted the people around him like a magnet, whether they are bad or good. He's indeed a charmer.

Garp, an ex-marine, Luffy's grandfather together with Kuzan to everyones surprise along with the two young Marine, Coby and Helmeppo also attended the funeral.

Shanks deep thought suddenly interrupted when a loud bang heard coming from the coffin. All of sudden, the lid flew up in the sky and pair of arms lifted up.

"Yosh! It's strange, how did I get in here?" Someone asked in a loud feminine voice. A pair of tan long legs stretch up and down then appeared in front of the coffin just to revealed a female version of Luffy, who they all thought died five days ago. "Wew, I almost suffocate in there.. I though I was a goner...shishishi." They all heard, as the female in front of them grinning cheekily, both hands on her curvy hips. She was wearing a very familiar red vest, concealing her chest and a loose rolled up faded jeans were cut short half way up her thighs, perfectly hugged her curves.

The female version of Luffy tilt her head in confusion as to why there were so many people gather in front of her. She seen a very familiar faces gawking at her. She turned her head and saw a gravestone from behind and a coffin next to her decorated with a flower in and out.

Her eyes suddenly widen in happiness when her eyes lands on the Straw Hat Pirates crew that gaping at her. Just right before she utter a word, she felt her knees weaken causing her to stumble. But right before it happens, Zoro's instinct snap and hurriedly catch his falling Captain-in-a-female-form.

The girl in his arms smile brightly and gently touch his cheek that cause him to blush. "Zoro... I."

"Don't say...say anything... Luffy ..." He hissed as he carried the female version of Luffy in a bridal style.

"Zoro.. I..." And her eyes caught Sanji standing next the green-hair swordsman as she noticed that she's surrounded by the rest of the crew. San... Sanji...everyone...I'm... I'M HUNGRY!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"EHHH?!" Everyone in the island shouted in unison.

Robin and Nami, wiping off their tears smile and both murmur along with the rest of the crew. "Welcome back Captain-san -" "-Luffy!" "-Super welcome back!" "Yohohoho!"


	2. Order

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ishh dat sho?" Luffy asked in between munching mouthful of food. Then she swallowed. "You mean I died once then revived and turned into girl. Sugoi! Shishishi!" She said, spitting some crumbs coming from her mouth as she laughed louder as if nothing changed at all.

Nami whack Luffy's head due to annoyance and at the same time a hint of joy in her eyes. "Stupid! You had no idea how worried we are! And will you sit and eat properly like a girl!"

Luffy taken aback and mumble between her food. "Sorry."

"Luffy..." Chopper sitting between Luffy parted legs, hugging her waist. "I thought you're really dead." Tears continuously rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sad just to think about that."

Luffy stop stuffing her mouth, she lower her head and embrace their little doctor. "Gomen Chopper." And smile softly. "Sorry to make you worry...and to everyone."

"Captain-san." Robin called. "I think I have idea of what kind of fruit you ate."

"Really Robin...what's that fruit?"

"But before I explain it..you must finish your food first and let's go to the library."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her with a disbelieving looks and pouted. "You're no fun Robin..you know I don't really likes books."

"Robin is right...you should see it for yourself. By the way we're already sailing. We escaped the island the moment you... you hmm woke up, that Smoker-san starts firing. He's so persistent, he'll never stop chasing you, isn't he?"

"I think he's going to chase you more and more Captain-san but not as a pirate this time." Robin chuckled meaningly and look at Nami whose grinning at her to Luffy's confusion.

* * *

As they walk to Sunny's deck, Luffy felt something missing nor quite right. She touch and look down to her chest. So, this is how if feels to be a girl, she mumble and just realize the huge 'x' mark was gone. She blink her eyes and touch her cheek to feel the scar under her eyes that also gone missing.

She didn't care about those scars yet something is definitely feel not right. And she touch her head unconsciously and suddenly yell in realization. "Waaa...where's my hat!"

"Looking for this?" Asked Zoro while holding her precious straw hat. Sluggishly leaning against the mast.

She hurriedly jump over him to grab the hat and grin. "Thanks." As she put it on her head, stretched and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I actually dream that I saw Shanks earlier. I owe you one Zoro."

"Hm.." Zoro just snorted, tried to hide his heated cheek to realized the position they were in. "He... Shanks came."

"Huh?" And cutted by Sanji.

"You shittty marimo! What the hell you think you doing!" He yelled. '_Hmp...what the hell am I saying?'_ Sanji mumbled to himself. He shook his head and stare at Luffy and chant. '_Luffy is a boy... Luffy is a boy... Luffy is a boy! Damn it!' _"~~~Mellorine~~ ~~Mellorine~~" Sanji dancing on his own world. "Luffy-schwan.. do you want some snacks?"

"Really?! Thanks Sanji?" She replied, Sanji burst in happiness and begun to nosebleed.

"Oi oi...you ero-cook. Luffy is our captain... Don't dare.."

"Shut up shitty marimo."

Luffy let go of Zoro while the green-hair swordsman turn his back from her and shake off the awkward feeling towards his captain. "Seriously. I don't know just how many lives you have Luffy." Zoro said.

"You're super cool bro. I mean sis. Getting back to life!" Franky complimented while managing the steering wheel.

"Shishishi." Facing Franky then turned to Zoro. "Oi Zoro what were saying again... Shanks came? She asked and poked Zoro, quite disappointed to see that the green-haired samurai Fast asleep.

"Yes Shanks-san really came Captain-san." Robin answered with a playful smile.

"You sure are a charmer." Ussopp commented.

"Charmer?" Luffy scratch the back of her head.

"Yes. If you just see how many people attended your...hmm funeral. I can't think any person who can do that aside from you." Nami explained.

"Yohohoho. My eyes pop out when I saw those people in your funeral-"

"Although you don't have eyes-" Chopper continued to Brook great dismayed.

"Of course he wants to see you too. But he mentioned something about a promise..." Said Nami.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "I guess it's not time for us to meet now. I haven't fulfilled our promise yet," she said in her most unexpected serious and thoughtful voice.

Nami along with the rest present in the deck look at her with a surprising looks but eventually smile.

"I can't see him...not now. Not until I become a Pirate King!" She said, hands on her hips while standing in the middle of the deck. "Yosh! Minna continue sailing...we're going to the next island!"

"Haii!" Everyone responded in joy. Their beloved Captain is back.

* * *

_World Government..._

"So it's true, Monkey D. Luffy is alive." Said one of the Gorosei with scar on the left side of his face, wearing a hat over his gray dreadlocks with a walking cane. "And turned into a woman."

"It's confirm by Smoker. He was there when it's happen."

"Vice-Admiral Smoker of G-5. To think that guy was actually there to witness the kid's funeral, I'm impressed on his tenacity to chase his opponent till death. Honestly, I don't know what that guy was thinking." One of the younger elder with blonde hair and beard said.

"He must be disappointed to witness that the kid was still alive. He died and turn back alive and well. Better to call them to ask about _that one_."

"_That one?_" A tall thin man scowled. "You think _that one_ is enough to destroy Straw Hat Luffy and his crew? We can't underestimate them anymore...not at all."

"We clearly know that. _That one is _our only chance and hope we've got so far. The perfect opponent for the kid. We can't let him loose anymore." Explained the man wearing a glasses and a white gi, while holding his samurai sword. "Unlike the Pacifista, that one has no single flaws. Straw Hat Luffy can't able to fight back _that one.._."

"We have to eliminate them sooner or later before it's too late. That kid obviously carries the _Will of D._..and perhaps the key to one of missing ancient weapon.. The prophecy starting to come true in my opinion." One of the elder announced that shocked the rest of them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and Reviews Guys... and for favoriting and following. **

**Enjoy ^_^**


	3. Information

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Those scum...are our men certain about this information?" Revolutionary Army leader Monkey D. Dragon asked the tall, younger man in front of him.

"Yes Dragon-san. Even our agent in Weaponry Division confirmed this matter himself. They're gonna use _that one_ against your s... I mean to annihilate the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Unforgivable to do such things!"

"Oi oi..." Emporio Ivankov called the moment he entered Dragon's office. "Many times I explained it to you... I did not do anything to change Mugiwara-boy, or shall I say Mugiwara-girl. You're with me that time..." And practically sat in the couch. "But isn't she cute...hihihi."

Dragon scowl at him. "I didn't call you for that." And throw a paper on him. "Better read that." And face the other man standing in front of him. "Summon Sabo and the rest of our commanders all at once. This is very important matter. We have to move before it's too late..."

"Have you read the news today... Mugiwara-girl did it..." Ivankov asked before reading the paper on his hand. "One more step to her ultimate goal..." Ivankov smirked meaningly.

* * *

"Ehhh?! Robin...what is this. It's just a picture of the fruit I ate. Nothing else on it!" Luffy yelled as she stared intently at the book she was holding. Showing a half page photo of a devil's fruit without any information.

It was breakfast time and everyone gather in the dining, interested to hear about the fruit that Luffy accidentally ate.

"I know Captain-san." Robin chuckled. "That's why I wanted to show it to you."

"Hmm?"

"Honestly, that's the book I just got recently, the latest details for the Devil's fruit with their former and current users. But for some unknown reason, the fruit you ate has no information...of what it's abilities nor any former users. And it make me feel...somehow uneasy about it. "

Luffy look at the book closer and flip it around. "It sure look weird from the Gomu Gumo no mi." Her eyes widen and laughed louder to everyones surprise. "Shishishi...really weird! It's a Devil's fruit but it has a name of an angel!"

"Angel?!" Everybody asked in unison.

"Yes... This fruit named Tenshi ...so it's a Tenshi Tenshi No mi! Shishishi...cool!"

"Super Angel!..."

Sanji's eyes turned into a heart-shape and begun twirling around the room. "Luffy-swan! My beautiful angel..."

"Yohohoho... Luffy-san is indeed an angel. May I see your panties?"

"Ah. Sure." Luffy agreed instantly to Sanji's bloody refusal and Zoro just snorted at his overly naive and dense Captain. And received a whacked on her head from Nami. "Ouch... Nami..."

"Moron! I told you to act more feminine. You shouldn't agreed on that..."

"But I don't wear any...so who cares?!" Brook and Sanji nosebleed. While Chopper don't understand their reaction, Ussopp, Franky and Zoro just shook their heads.

'It's not super cool..you know."

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you?" Nami exclaimed, her skin turned redder in angered but felt weaken as she nearly giving up on looking after her idiotic captain.

Robin walked behind Luffy and examined the book. Eyes widen to realized that indeed something written on the fruit itself once it flipped upside down. "It's...it's imposibble."

"Huh... Robin what's wrong?"

"Robin...are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Captain-san... You're able read it?" She took the book from Luffy's hand and lay it on the the table, pointed at the words inscribed on it.

"Yes... It's says Tenshi... It's an angel right?..."

"Yes...But...how?"

"Hm? What do you mean how?"

"Aside from the Oharas and Gol D. Roger that now are all dead...I am the only person left in this world who can read it. The characters was the same as the one written on those Poneglyphs I've been searching for..."

Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Franky just change a meaningful look, knowing and having a slight idea of what she's talking about while the rest just watch them in bewilderment.

"Poneglyph? What's that?" Luffy asked matched with a adorning pout.

Suddenly, a pair of hand appeared next to Robin and handed her a piece of paper. "This is the only photo of Poneglyph I'm talking about." She calmly explained, showing a blocks of stone with a unfamiliar language inscribed on it. "This is just one of those many Poneglyphs I've been searching for." Robin said in a very sad, low voice. "A block that tells a history of the world. One of the reason why the World Government wiped out our island just because they didn't want the world to know about what happen in Void Century..."

"Void Century?"

"We archaeologists called it a Void Century since there's is no single information what really happened during that time. The government forbid us to study those history to fill the missing gaps and even to research about those blocks with a history inscribed on it."

"Oh... So it a mystery block with a mystery century?" Luffy said.

"Yes, Captain-san. To think that you able to read the language is also a mystery." Robin offer a small at her captain. "You're more mysterious than those..."

"Is that so? Shishishi... But what's written on those blocks are all about the Mickey's dog..."

"Have you seen one? What about Mickey's dog?" Robin asked in disbelieving tone.

"Hahaha yes. Amazing. Mickey's dog is part of it. I remember when I fight with Crocy and lay on the ground, I accidentally read some about Mickey Mouse's dog Pluton...shishishi..."

Straw Hat crew eyes pop out and mouth hanging open. Wondering when was the last time they saw Luffy taking things more seriously. Asking themselves if the fruit she ate made her more stupid than she already is.

"Baka Luffy! Mickey's dog is Pluto not Pluton!" Ussoop yelled.

"I see. So you read about the Pluton. But it's not the same Pluton you knew Captain-san. That Pluton is one of the most powerful ancient weapon, the Government scared of to be discovered by us That time. Apparently, Pluton's blueprint was destroyed by Franky so we don't have to worry about it."

Zoro, sitting next to Luffy take a swift glance at the paper, take a bite on his food and swallow. "It's the same one we saw in Alabasta. When you, me and Chopped fell underground."

"Ahh... Yes. I remember that one." Chopper added, sitting on Zoro's head. "But of course we have no idea what's written on it."

Robin sweats in cold and horror. "You see another Poneglyph in Alabasta? It must be telling something about the Pluton!" Her knees starts to quivered and face Luffy. "Captain-san... I know it's too selfish of me to ask this. Is there a chance that you also read it?"

Luffy quite surprise to see Robin's unusual reaction. "Ahh. I think I remember that one too. It says about something like...uhm... Ura...ura-something. It's weird that a huge block like those buried under so I..uhm read it."

Robin face lit up brightly, gaining some hope and hold Luffy's shoulder. "Captain-san..."

Luffy return the smile. "I'm not really sure and remember all but it tells about resurrection." She hold into her chin as if thinking deeply. "And about the wind...the water and earth...and you know something about challenging the world..." and she stopped in the middle of the conversation and closed her eyes to feel her surroundings that leads confusion to her crews.

"Luffy?"

"Shisshi...nothing. The News Coo just telling me that they're coming to deliver a newspapers...hahaha." She grinned more wider and ate her unfinished food. Her crew just exchanged looks and continued eating.

* * *

"Good morning Garp-san..." And suddenly, Coby trembled in fear when he noticed the other two person's presence along with Garp. "Ku- Kuzan-san... Sengoku-san..." He stammered.

"Bwahahaha... Oi oi you dickless brat... I didn't train you just to be scared off with a normal old guys like us..."

"Oi... I'm still on my forties.. Don't belong me to the likes of you." Kuzan protested.

"Bwahahaha... No need to be ashamed Kuzan. You'll get there too soon.. Anyway what brings you here Coby?"

"I... I just wanted to show you today's newspaper." Coby nervously approached the ex-marine vice-admiral as he can't handle the overwhelming presence of these three older men gathered in the small room.

Garp grew a huge smile while his attention focused the front page of the newpapers. "So Luffy did it! What to be expect from my grandson!" He said with a proud wide grin.

"Granddaughter to be precise. Don't forget that Straw Hat Luffy is now a female..." Sengoku corrected him. He grabbed the newspaper from him and read it. "What a troublesome brat. To think that your grandkid could gain such a title at a very young age...but it's just a speculation. Still up to Straw Hat Luffy whether he..she accepted it herself or not. You should know what that brat really wants from the start."

"Seriously. I don't surprise at all. "Kuzan commented.

"Hahaha... King of the Pirates... I know that really well." and turned his attention at the younger marine. "Oi Coby. Luffy is your friend right?" Garp asked out of the blue.

Coby reluctant to answer his question because of the other person that scaring the hell out of him, yet he just smile and proudly says. "Yes Garp-san... Luffy-san is my good friend. " A small shades of pink creeps into his cheeks.

"Isn't she pretty?" He teased, noticing the younger Marine blushed even more. "Bwahahaha. Don't worry I have nothing against you just in case." He said. "But...you have to beat me first..."

Coby swallow hard. The room is getting narrow and harder to breath the more minutes he stay. "I..." He saluted. "I shall take my leave now Garp-san. Senguko-san... Kuzan-san...have a nice..." Interrupted when the den den mushi rings.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Garp here...oh it's you...how rare that my stupid, good-for-nothing-son suddenly remembers to call his great father...bwahaha..." His ear shattering laughed instantly died and turned to a furious yell. "Those bastards. How dare them..to go that far! ..." Garp clenched his chest, slowly fell from his chair and dropped the poor den den mushi.

"Oi...oi what'a wrong?" Kuzan asked worriedly while assisting the older guy to sit back on his place.

Sengoku pick up the transponder. "Hello...what the hell did you tell him..." Just like Garp's reaction, he couldn't hide his shocked and angered from what he just heard on the other line. "Teme...it's too much for a justice. It's unforgivable."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for nice reviews guys. It means a lot to me. Trying my best to make it better and more interesting. and sorry for my limited English grammar. XD**


	4. News

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Yonkou! Yonkou! Yonkou!" Luffy, Ussopp and Chopper happily cheering while dancing in the middle of Sunny's deck with Brook's music.

Two days since then, their not so quite peaceful days turn into a nonstop celebration when everyone found out the wonderful news about Luffy being the most likely, most suitable candidate to fill up the available seat for Yonkou due Blackbeard's unexpected death, although it's just a widespread assumption that goes around the globe.

Straw Hat Pirate crew can't just sit quietly and can't stop themselves to express their feelings on how they're so happy about the news. Though the news was just a supposition by the Government itself, the crew still consider it as the new achievement for them. For all those happy and painful adventures along with their life-threatening fights they've been through, they believed they deserved it more than anyone else. The position as one of the Four Emperors of the Sea was really suited their beloved captain, though she always prefer to be the '_Pirate_ _King_'.

"Yosh! Everyone! Let's party! Shishishi!" Luffy yelled in excitement. "Sanji! Meat meat meat!"

"Aye aye Luffy-swann!" Sanji said, doing his noodle dance.

"Isn't it great! Captain-san being one of the Yonkou." Robin said with a soft smile, then sip her tea sitting with Nami.

"Uh-uh. I don't know what the Government thinking for announcing that news...something smells fishy."

"You think so too..."

"Ah. Whatever. Too good that we don't have to face and fight Big Mom, and I doubt that Luffy is willing to face Shanks now. And we can't let our guard down now...there's still Kaidou who wants us dead." Nami said, a flashback of memories about that fateful day at the sea near Green Bit where she, Sanji along with Momo, Brook and Chopper are on their way to Zou when they accidentally crossed path with one of the Yonkou's ship.

Although Sanji decided to fight them with all his might to continue their voyage to Zou without any delay knowing that Trafalgar Law sacrifice himself for their plans to succeed, no one ever expected that their friend Lola, whose shadow was stolen a years ago in Thriller Bark was on Big Mom's ship. They never saw it's coming. They all still remembered once Lola says that her mother was a great powerful pirate in the New World, but they never imagined it as powerful as one of the Yonkou.

Lola cheerfully waving and glad to see them again. Although they reluctant to accept her invitation to join her for a tea on Big Mom's ship they decided to accept it since they trusted Lola with their lives.

Fortunately for them, Big Mom who reveals to be Lola's mother and one of the famous Yonkou, that instantly shattered Sanji's fantasy about her sincerely thanked them for saving her daughter's life with her crew and even guided them on their way to Zou. And saying that happened between her and Luffy must be forgiven as she willing to hand over the Fishmand Island to Straw Hat's care.

After the incident in Dressrosa, many things have happened. Doflamingo's downfall, a revelation of him being a former Celestial Dragon since their family left the Holy Land but managed to manipulate the higher-ups for the reason they don't know how. The truth behind those captured people who turned into a living toys and force to work. The restoration of the Kingdom was now under the control of King Riku's caring gentle hands with the help of Marine Admiral Fujitora, who promised not to go after the Straw Hat Pirates as long as they believe in the same justice.

The exploitation of the underground factory that makes human-made Devil's deal between Doflamingo and Kaidou about using the artificial devil's fruit to create an army of Zoan-type also exposed among them but keep hidden from the world that leads the latter to hold a grudge against Luffy and Law. Handing over Caesar Clown to the Marine, as his heart was kept by Law somewhere out of the mad scientist's reach and maintain his title as the Shichibukai. And lastly, Law put an end to their alliance after everything turns out to be fine despite of all hard things happened, while the pirates and fighters who joined the tournament then survived and fights along with them that leads to Kingdom's freedom continued their own journeys.

"But still...something is bothering me." Robin said, cutting Nami's flashback. "Usually when a devil fruit user died their abilities also lost and somewhere the fruit will appear." Her glance towards Luffy. "For Luffy's situation she still has her rubber ability despite the changes on her physical appearance. I don't know how to say it...but it seems that our captain gain some unusual ability and of course I'm not sure about it yet."

"huh? What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

Robin lower her head and spoke softly, not wanting to gain ther other's attention. "Dragon-san mentioned something about Captain's unknown ability."

"Dragon-san? Luffy's father?"

"Yes. When I was under the Revolutionary Amry's care during that time, I have a chance to talked to him about the captain. He never directly answer my question, but he mentioned about the captain's unknown abilities and said something just like a passage." Her eyes still focused at Luffy as her heart thumped loudly through her chest. "I don't know what he meant by that.." She became more unsettled remembering the words Dragon told her as she clearly recalls Luffy also said almost the same thing. _'The one who fearlessly challenge the world and carries the__ will that defies even the God...' _The very last words keeps echoing her minds she remembered the most..._defies even the God. _

"Oi Luffy! What's the matter?! Are you okay? Oi..." Ussopp asked worriedly when he saw his captain suddenly stopped from dancing with him, covering her both ears. Everybody runs to joined them.

Luffy slowly down on her knees trembling and shaking her head while eyes shut tightly. "I hear them... I can hear them...they're crying For help!" She said, almost whispered. Luffy looked up in the sky when a flock of birds flying over their ship. "It's burning...their homes! The birds told me that the island is burning...we gotta helped them!" She said hysterically that cause to everyone's confusion.

"Luffy...what are you saying?" Chopper asked while holding her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Burning?" He asked in horror and let her go. "A fire...ahhhh we are burning!" Chopper panicked, running around the deck.

"We gotta to hurry. The island is burning!" She yelled. "They need our help!"

"Nami!" Zoro called out loud from the crow's nest while watching with binocular. "We need to change our course. The island ahead us is burning!" He said that caught their attention and stunned.

The rest of the crew in the deck exchange a meaningful look then all eyes set to Luffy as they watch her running towards Sunny's head. " Franky! We have to get faster!"

"Roger that." Franky said, he took the helm getting ready for the action.

* * *

Trafalgar Law let a sigh of tiredness as he leaned his back against the railings of the submarine. His eyes scanned the whole scenario where most of the island people were lost their homes with their loved ones.

Almost half of island was burned. While the most part was burned, the other part was frozen that stopped the fire from destroying the whole part of the island. Obviously, it's Aokiji, the former Marine Admiral was the only one who can do such things that saved the island and most of it's people.

Unfortunately for them, the moment they float from under the water to stop in an island to load foods and other stuff, a scenario of a half-burned and half-frozen island took them by surprised.

As they docked their submarine at the bay, Heart Pirates decided to at least investigates to know what the hell is going on and asked some of the survivors who caused the pitiful tragedy.

People of the island gathers near the shore and made a tent for them to stay temporarily. Most of the men and old folks of the island were badly injured. Some women taking care of the children while the most of them helping the rest of the men for repairing Their houses.

Law may seem so arrogant and never give a damn about the other people. But seeing how terrible the island suffered, he ordered his crew to helped all the injured people to give them some proper aid and ordered the women to take the children on the safer side of the island to avoid them to catch diseases from smelling the burnt dead bodies scattered around. He wondered on why the Government didn't send any help, unless they won't received any news about the island. But it 's impossible... Aokiji came though he's not a marine anymore.

Law asked himself on why on Earth he has to involved with them knowing that he'll not gonna gain anything from helping the survivors. He can just order his crew to submerged back to the water and go to the other island. But for some reason, seeing their hopeless situation is somehow reminds him of certain someone.

He shook his head on disbelieving, it isn't him. Since that day he made an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates, he turned into something he didn't expect him to be. Law mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. Too good that their alliance was now finally ended.

"I guess the rumors about you being a badass and ruthless was just a rumors afterall." Eustass Kid said, the captain of Kid Pirate suddenly appear out of nowhere, smirking at him. "Who had thought that the infamous '_surgeon of death_' is now saving a people's lives." He chuckled lowly.

Law turns his head up and narrow his grey eyes towards him. "Bastard, you did this...aren't you?"

"Hey, hey didn't your Mama teach you it is bad to accused people without evidence." Kid casually sat next to him, uninvited.

"You heartless jerk..."

"Look who's talking here?"

"Bastard."

"I admit I'm here when it's happened..." Both hands raised to surrender. "Believe or not, I am not the one who did it." Kid looked away, changed into more serious with his deep thoughts. "He did this. I don't know how it happened. But that guy came back from the depths of hell and became a Government's dog. They call him '_that on_e' and become their human weapon just like Kuma." He stated in a very serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Law asked in curiousity. He couldn't believe that this day would come that the captain of Kid's Pirate will somehow willingly shared him something interesting. "He? Human weapon? Who's he?"

Kid snickered. "Just what the hell are those sworn siblings were made of? They died and turn back alive." He stated that made Law even more curious. "I thought I'm just seeing things...like apparition when I caught a glimpse of him so I followed him all the way here. I can't believe it...of all the people, he...he did this."

"Hm?"

"Who do you think a person who can control a fire like his own arms and legs...like his own body?"

Law's eyes widen he realize something. "Don't tell me..." Law throw a murderous glare. "There's no way that guy from Revolutionary Army did something outrageous like this! Are you messing up with me!"

"OF course he's not.. you damn shit. We're not talking about the same person here..."

"Bastard... Sabo-ya has now possessed the Mera Mera fruit so he..."

"Tsk tsk... It seems that I overestimated you Trafalgar Law, you're smarter than that. How about you move your ass now and pay a visit to your little girlfriend to congratulate her and tell her what I just tell you now."

"Girl...girlfriend?" He asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't read the news yet. Those shitheads consider Straw Hat Luffy as a candidate to complete the Yonkou's seat and of course the Government just made that up. Something horrible going on their heads. They're action of spreading such news about Straw Hat Luffy definitely has a catch. To covered up for something. I wonder how she react on this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Still don't get it?" He asked, leaned over to Law's side and mouthed a word that left the current Shichibukai frozen in his seat, too stunned on what he'd just heard.

"It's ... it's impossible." He stuttered in disbelief, his emotionless facade finally broken.

"No. It is not. You've already seen one of those miracle, aren't you?" Kid asked, his smirk turn into a wider grin.

Law left unmoved and watched Kid's back as the latter depart. Eustass Kid turned his head back then look over his shoulder. "As we speak now, the nearest island starts burning...and those shithead predict that the Straw Hat's coming to rescue. I don't know exactly why...but I had this shitty feeling that the government want to confirm something from Straw Hat Luffy...and we're going to confirm it as well.." Kid finally left, jumped down from the submarine and joined his crew mates that waiting on the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Guys. Sorry for not replying to your reviews, but I'm deeply appreciated it. ^_^**


	5. Fire

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Franky hurriedly but carefully anchored their beloved Thousand Sunny on the safest side of the burning island. Everyone jumped down as they watched the horror of the burning island. There's wasn't any trace of people coming out, probably trapped inside.

Luffy stands, her back facing them while her hands on her hips. "Franky...Usopp shoot the water ball while you can. Nami create a rain clouds from preventing the fire to reach this spot." She said without bothering to looked at them. "Robin, assist Chopper to help the people once they reach here. Me... Zoro, Sanji and Brook will gonna bring them here. Is that clear?" She asked as she turned to face them.

Everyone noticed the calmness yet overwhelming presence that Luffy emits as she explained the roles they have to do. They've known the rubber captain for a long time now, yet they never seen this side of her before. The straw hat she's wearing covers her eyes so they won't able to see her fiery looks while clenching his fist in angered, except Zoro and Sanji standing on her both sides.

"But... Luffy it's impossible to ent-..." Nami said but immediately interrupted by Zoro by standing in front of her.

"Got it... Let's go." Zoro replied. Without a second thought, he rushed towards the burning trees and houses that blocked the road. The four of them managed to get inside but unfortunately it's barely enough for everyone to pass through as the fire spreading fast.

"Minna...hurry up...follow that road and take many people as much as you can." Luffy yelled at the panicking people. While talking, she never stopped doing her gatling pistol to make the path more visible for them.

"Oi brat, run. It's to dangerous for you here to stand!" Zoro shouted when he noticed a young boy standing in the middle of the commotion. "Follow the rest..now!"

The young raven-hair boy look at him with a teary-eyes. "I... I can't!" He replied. The young boy tightened his hug on the teddy bear he was holding. "My... My onii-chan...still in our house..."

Luffy hears the conversation between Zoro and the young raven boy and she approached them. "Kid..what's the matter?" She asked.

The boy wipe off the tears and look at her. "Onee-san...please let me stay for a while." And tears falls down again. "It's my fault. Onii-chan... Please help him... It's my fault. If I don't cry and ask my for my favorite hat... Onii-chan won't be back to our house just to get it for me..." And he cries louder.

Luffy unexpectedly take off her straw hat and put it on the kid's head. "Run for now. I promise you... We will save your onii-chan...but in return, you must run and take care of my yourself and my hat... Okay?" She patted the boy's head with a bright smile. "Yosh!" She flicked his knuckles and eyes glued at the fire surrounds them. " You better run and be safe."

The fire is spread faster and even more bigger, easily burned the houses around. Luffy along with the rest doing their very best to gather all the people and making sure that no one will get hurt as they escaping from the fire.

Luffy take a deep breath and calmly think of another way to atleast keep the fires from spreading fast. '_Come on..please .someone...anyone...please help us...' _She muttered ...repeatedly.

And as if a cue, the Kraken, Surume along with one of the the Sea King emerged from the sea. People of the island terrified, seeing the humungous creatures of the sea.

'_We came to help you Luffy-sama' _Luffy heard a inner voices and draw a huge smile on her face. "Oi Surume... Kaeru...thanks for coming!" She shouted out loud. "Everyone... They are here to help us...don't worry...they're my friends..." Assuring the people who stopped half way from escaping, then hesitantly and continue running to escape.

Zoro Sanji and Brook extremely shocked on what she said. '_Luffy...just how the hell she able to call them...' _Three of them thinking the same.

"Surume please make some path for those people... Kaeru can you help us to get water to stop that fire?" The two sea creatures just noodded.

Surume uses some of his tentacles to creates a waves then goes through the burning houses and the rest he used tomake a path for everybody.

While on the other side, the frog-like sea creature she named Kaeru collected enough water inside his mouth, then carefully blew at the burning forest.

That way more and more people finally and safely rushes towards the safest side of the island, where the rest of the Straw Hats pirates are waiting.

"_Is...is this Luffy's doing?_!" Nami asked in disbelieved. _How on earth does Luffy able to asked help from those sea creatures without calling them._

* * *

'_Fruit. Resurrection. God's natural foe... The child who carries the will..revealing the the darkest secret of the past-'_ Luffy heard a whispered and noticed the woman wearing a black cape passing by. "Obaa-san..what are you talking about?" Luffy tilted her head and asked innocently.

The woman just look at her underneath the black cape and walk away without saying a word. "Wait...obaa-san...wait!" She called, the woman walked away from them and joined the other group of people whose wearing a cape just like her.

"Oi Luffy... The woman didn't say anything." Zoro said, and stopped her from following the woman.

"Eh... But I thought she said something to me?" Luffy replied, scratched her head and eyes followed the woman with a black cape. "It's weird.."

"Pirate-san...don't mind about her..." One of the survivor told her. "She's been living here for a long time with those people inside the forest of this island...but no one knows who they are...or what they're doing..."

"Is that so..." Robin answered as her eyes watching the group of those people. Somehow, she felt uneasy and as if she felt something powerful hidden under those capes. "Is anyone of you seen their faces before..." She asked while assisting Chopper to attend injured survivors.

"Hm...actually..." Another survivor stated. "There was a boy who lost in the deepest part of the forest before..and saved by those people." He paused for awhile to stole a glance from the group of the people wearing black cape and continued. "He said that most of them are...hm...well they look like..how can I say it... They're all look like a rich people...like nobles...something like that...that's what he said..."

"Noble? Why did the noble will choose to live in the forest." Nami asked curiously. "Perhaps they're hi - never mind." She decided to keep the question on her mind after Robin motioned her not to ask anymore.

"Do you guys know the cause of the fire." Sanji asked while handling the plates of food he prepared for the people.

"To be honest..we really dont know. It came out of nowhere." The man answered who claimed to be the island's mayor. He tighten the gripped on his shirt, thinking that he's powerless and couldn't do anything to save the people in the island. "If only Whitebeard still alive...we won't suffered like this..." He said sadly, remembering the great pirate who protected the island for a long long time.

"Ne.. Osaan... Can I make this island my turf?" Luffy blurted out all of a sudden while stuffing her mouth, making her crew jawdropped._ 'Is this a right time to ask that..you stupid captain'_

"But... But this island is completely destroyed..." The mayor was really surprised then sobbed. "We don't know how to start again..."

"Eh?! Don't worry we will help you...right everyone?" She smiled at her crew while they're just looked at her warmly. "See...hmmm.. Sanji more food...shishishi..." And she gained more and more respect from her beloved crew.

"Straw Hat Luffy..." Most of them called, tears starts flowing due to happiness and new hope given to them by the most wanted pirate and her crew.

"Did you see that? On how Straw Hat Luffy and her crew saved this island?" A dark bulky guy asked the other person sitting next to him. They were quite far from people who gathers around Luffy and her crew.

"Yes. We better report this matter to Gorosei as soon possible. It's confirmed... Straw Hat Luffy...no doubt about it...she's the one..." He whispered, and grabbed the snail transponder on his pocket.

Obviously, their mission to infiltrate the island, to set up the fire just to observed and to find out Luffy's hidden power was a huge success.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews... Sorry for not updating for so long. Been busy at work...**


	6. Voice

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

"Oi Nami! Nami!" Luffy calling out loud as she surfaced from the depth of the sea, sitting comfortably at Surume's head. "We brought you something nice ...shishishi."

"What the hell Luffy!" Zoro scolded her, he was worried that the captain suddenly gone out of their sight without letting them know. "Where the hell have you been?... I mean how the hell did-"

"Shishsihi... I don't know how ...but now I can swim and breath under the sea... cool right..." Tapping Surume's head. "Thanks Surume."

Zoro and the rest of the crew gathered around, they're currently camping at the shore and exchanged a questioning looks. Few just shrugged it off while the rest still wondering. Or does they needed to be surprised more.

It's been four days since they saved the island from a complete destruction, and this is last day they'll stay then continue their journey because somehow the people managed to rebuild their houses by the help of the Straw Hat pirates and some...animals...?

During those passing days, unfathomable sort of things happened to their beloved captain ever since she resurrected.

First was communicating with animals without uttering words . Apparently, Luffy said that she can hear their voices, which is hard to believed although it seems that they can communicate with her so well. And it's making them felt anxious rather than happy.

And now, did Luffy just said that she can swim and breath under the water. How's that? Isn't she a devil fruit user..and not just one...it's two devil fruit. This whole situation seems more and more complicated, difficult to handle and they doesn't know how to react. Are they supposed t ignore it as if it's a normal stuffs since it's Luffy they're talking about.

"Oi Nami...hurry up... Me and Surume brought you some treasures...shishsihi..."She called, Surume dropped a old chest containing a immeasurable amount of treasures they've never had before.

"Really Captain?" Nami's eyes turned into Beli sign, drooling at the treasures in front of her. "You're so great Captain! I love you!" The crew sweatdropped.

"Shishishi...of course ..but we have to give some of those to the people. ."

It changed Nami's mood and turned around at the people near them who stopped working and collecting pieces of woods gathered by the large birds from the nearest island to build houses.

Seeing sea kings and huge birds flying around the island was kinda normal for them now since they meant no harm, and actually helping them. But tons and tons of those shining treasures was rare sight for them.

"Fine." Her heart ached, but seeing the peoples situation made her heart ached more. And so Nami just gulped and took some of the treasures and motioned Usopp to take it to Sunny and the rest to be share with the people.

And everyone cheering out loud with tears of joy, thanking Luffy and the crew from the bottom of their heart for the all the help they've done.

But not just for them..." Oi Straw Hat-Ya what do you plan to do with those ships?" Law asked, noticing some wrecked ships at Surume's tentacles. He felt so dumb to even asked. Fuck he's too tired for attending and helping Chopper to treat the injured survivors just like he did on the other island. "Don't tell me-" and he sighed. Luffy undoubtedly great when it comes with fights but with anything else...she's completely hopeless...and he doesn't need to hear her answer.

"Oh..that... I'm thinking to used those ship to build more houses..." She beamed, as if it's a really great idea. Law thinking exactly the same.

"Lu- Luffy...are you stupid..the owner of those ship-" Usopp terrified to look at the ship. "No doubt...-"

"Ah...don't worry about it...you can used them... Because the owners are all dead...shishishi." And everyone dumbfounded, some turned into stone horrified.

Nami whacked Luffy's head the moment she went down from Surume's head. "Idiot! Do you think those people will used the parts of those ships... It's from the dead pirates...how could you possibly sleep at night knowing about that..." Imaging ghost lurking around them.

"Ouch!" Luffy massaging her head. She looked at Nami with a puppy-teary-eyes. "But Nami..."and turned at Law, she stretched her hands, reached and wrapped around the neck of the dumfounded surgeon of death. "Yosh...Torao... I have some favor to ask you."

"Wh- what?" He stuttered, they're so damn close.

Luffy smiles grow wider. She let him go and stood closer in front of him. Without a warn, she ripped her shirts off that made Law's mouth hanged open. "Will remove you this fat" Luffy cupped her breast and moved it. "It's jiggling too much, really hard and heavy to run with this.. I asked Chopper but he said he can't do it...so mayb-ouch!" Another whacked from Nami who's gritting her teeth in madness. "Itai Nami..."

"Idiot! What are you thinking showing your breast to Law-kun" Nami's face turned red in embarrassment for her captain's lack of manners and grabbed Luffy to bring her back to Thousand Sunny. She will definitely to teach her to act more feminine. Sanji and Brook cried in frustration, while Franky Usopp and Zoro...well.. They kinda used to it.

"Oh... It's amusing to witness... the great Trafalgar Law flustered." Robin teased, Law blushed deeper and avoided the _I-Will-Kill-You-Right-Now l_ook he's getting from Zoro and Sanji.

_'That stupid' _Law muttered. Seriously, why the hell he's blushing like an idiot anyway. '_Fuck_' He cursed inwardly.

"Wait Nami! Luffy yelled, and jerked off Nami's hand when she remembered she left something important. "Divina!"

Nami stopped and looked at the captain. "Divina? Who is Divina?"

"Wait... Oi Surume let it go!" And made everyone even more curioused. All eyes at the kraken.

The Kraken gently opened his other two tentacles and revealed a bigger ship as twice as Sunny and placed it into the sea. The ship was protected by a spherical-like thing, completely unharmed and it slowly disappeared.

"Super wonderful...a coated ship? Luffy...where did you find? May I checked it?" Franky barging a questions and excitedly boards the ship together with the rest and roaming freely.

"Yea sure... She told that it's finally time for her to sail..."

"Super cool...as a shipwright... I'm amazed that this kind of woods does really exist... " he touched the mast carefully. "I always thought it's just a legend..."

"What do you mean Franky?" Luffy asked, looking up to Franky.

"Told you? Who?" Robin asked, interrupts conversation between Luffy and Franky. She wondered why does her heart suddenly beat faster. As if she's anticipating something great. "Is someone-?" Her eyes widened when she noticed the familiar emblem and characters engraved on the ship. Is that a Poneglyphs?

"Divina...this ship...Surume told me that somebody wants to talk to me...he took me of the bottom of the sea... And then... We saw those treasures, the ships and Divina..." She added and the smiled gleefully. "It's a divine mystery ship!"

"Lu- Luffy-schwan..." Sanji trembled. "Do you have any idea what are this ships..I mean did the ship tell you the meaning of these emblem... " he asked, examining the ship closer. "No doubt...it's the emblem of the -" his eyes glued at Luffy. '_Is everything will be alright at this point?'_ He thought.

"No. Actually I don't really get it... But Divina insisted that her master is here in this island." She said, then a man wearing a black cape approched her, only to be interposed by Zoro then Law who both stands in front of her. "What... Zoro? Torao?"

"The hell are you?" Zoro asked, eyeing the suspicious man and ready to unsheathe his swords any second, same goes with Law. "What do you want from Luffy?"

Law had this feeling that those people wearing black capes have something unusual about them. Almost like an overwhelming powers that hardly suppressed and escaping out from them, although he isn't sure if the rest could feel it too.

The same day as the island saved by the Straw Hat, he felt this indescribable feelings the more they get nearer the island.

His disturbing feelings was confirmed by Robin when he caught her last night walking towards the burned part of the forest. Saying she felt some unknown source of great power possessing the island or probably from the people who lived in the forest. And so she decided to checked it out without letting Luffy's knowledge since she doesn't want to involved her with anything. And he decided it won't hurt to go along with her. Yet, it wasn't the right time to talk about it even though they discovered something.

"What do you want?" Law asked, the man slowly removed his cape along with the hood that covers his head and revealed his appearance that totally surprised them.

"A- Ace?!" They exclaimed in chorused. "How-"

The man exactly look like the late legendary pirate Ace, however his dark hair consists of golden strands and he seems more taller and older than Ace. And they remembered once the man living in the island said that those people wearing black capes was concealing their noble-like appearances.

The man folded one arm neatly across his stomach and bowed. _'Forgive my discourteousness... I do get it alot...but I am not him. And thank you so much Luffy-sama.' _Zoro and Law exchanged looks, Luffy walked in between them and looked at the man.

"Is that so... Man you actually scared me, I really though you're Ace." Luffy replied. Although she was sure that the man doesn't said a word...she knew that the voice she heard was coming from this man bowing in front of her. "Oi... Stop bowing already... I... Oh so you owned that ship right?" She gave her a warm smiled and patted the man's shoulder. "Divina misses you a lot...so go and sail now."

"Oi oi Luffy...don't tell me you-"

"Yes. He's a mute." That shocked everyone around her. "All of them is a mute."

Out of nowhere, the rest of the people wearing black cape appeared. It's tripled the number of people they've seen before. And another taller man walked in front and revealed himself. '_I've got this ability to hide myself...and make anything that I touch invisible.'_

"Wow...sugoi... I wished I had ability that like too..." Luffy replied. The rest of her crew and Law's crew who just arrived at the shore can't grasp the situation so well.

Is Luffy can understand those people by just looking at them.

'_We are so thankful that you managed to come to us and bring back Divina.'_

"What do you mean?'

_'You will understand soon Luffy-sama...but for now we needed to leave this island to continue our journey.'_

"Is that so... Well... I don't really understand that much but I wish you luck minna..." She said as the group of people wearing black cape starts to taking off their hoods and showing their faces except the women and children. Most of the men had this black hair with a unusual golden strands just like the man who looked like Ace.

_'Thank you Luffy-sama.'_ They said in unison and approached the mysterious ship. As Luffy called it.

As they boarding on the ship, Robin together with Law completely astonished at the woman just passed and stopped in between them, unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

'_It's seems that both of you known or see me before... this is not the right time for us to meet... This is just the beginning... And don't let that treacherous fire to touch just to pierce her heart... She must overcome those triumphs...let us meet till the end...' _And the woman slowly walks while removing her hood, showing a blond wavy hair with few dark strands that stands out and a small x-mark on her right cheeks, nevertheless, won't affects her incomparable beauty.

_'Thank you'_ Luffy heard not really sure from whom but the simple words warms her heart, learning that they're able to sail again with Divina.

'_Are you sure about it?' _Robin and Law both muttered, watching the people boarding the ship and glanced at Luffy, happily waving at them.

'_Yes. Please do take care of her...'_

"Oi...take care minna..,, I'm sure you will managed to get your voice back soon..."

"Luffy...what do you mean...get their voices back?" Nami asked, truly things about Luffy became more and more weird since then. "Do they tell you that...?"

"Yes. And its too soon... Oh before I forgot I'm going to ask Torao again..."

"Idiot!" Name shouted, realized that she and Luffy have a unfinished business. This time she have to make sure that Luffy wont escape from her as she needed to educates her to act and talk more feminne. And first things is... how to wear a bra properly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and following this story. It took me almost a year to upload Chapter 5 and I'm so sorry about that.**

**I'm afraid that my grammars and vocabularies are so limited that I can't really write so well and unable to describe more stronger feelings of the characters and scenes. I do have so many ideas that I can't able to write. But still I'm so glad that you guys still following my story. Thank you :)**


	7. Memory

**Chapter 7**

* * *

'Arghh...' A lean yet muscular dark haired guy moaned in pain. He could hardly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He felt a sharp pain on wrists and he's awfully sweating.

His hands were both tied above his head, feet barely touching the floor and noticed a different sizes and colors of wires attached to his body that seems connected to the huge apparatus in front of him.

He closed his eyes again, having difficulties to recall everything had happened to him, as to why he's been forced to this kind situation.

A vague visions of crowds slowly appeared to his mind. It looks some sort of war. Huge numbers of guys wearing a marine uniform fighting against those tough-looking guys. A pirates?

Then a guy saw vision of a younger teen wearing a hat picking up something fell on the ground. An old guy that seems like a marine officer or something like that gritted his teeth with a balled fist. The old guy's fist looks burning and suddenly attacked the unaware teen.

A vision of a familiar older teen instinctively appeared in front of the young teen to catch the direct attack coming from the old guy fearlessly. The huge burning fists of the old guy's pierced right through the older teen's chest all the way to his back, causing him to fell to the younger teen's arms.

He heard a desperate cried, shouts from the younger teen asking for help...desperately calling a names...and looking a doctor.

The vision of the younger teen tears, it's heartbreaking that affected him somehow. He could say that the almost lifeless, wounded older teen embraced by the younger seems to be related, perhaps they're actually brothers. His loud voice crying for help keep ringing to the guy's ears, as if the teen is so close to him and he could actually feel his sadness too.

The teen calls the other guy in despair repeatedly. 'Ace! Ace!' The name sounded so familiar...and the visions was felt so real...it's like a nightmare that turns into reality.

He don't understands anything at all, he don't who know is that kid anyway. Why does he looks familiar and kinda seems like a important person... To him?

"Wha-? Who are those people?-" he's too confused. Thinking is more like a torture and the sudden pain in his chest made his breath gets harder. His sweaty naked body seems unharmed, just sweating hard yet he felt too much pain in his chest like something burning inside.

He wanted to ask somebody just to realized a more bigger problem. Who is he? He can't remember his name at all...or what are the reasons or his fault on why he's on this kind of situation. And how did he get there in the first place?

So many questions barging once to his mind. And it's making him more tired and confused. Slowly, he fell his eyes getting more heavy, too dizzy...then everything turned pitch black.

The facilities of the laboratory seems more highly advanced to use for gathering datas and expirementation. And also unknown to the public eye. It was located in Kakakuri Island before, but few circumstances had to changed so they were forced to evacuate and stayed hidden in this secluded island, operated by the World Government itself.

One of the man wearing a lab gown approached the other older man to hand a file of papers. "Those are the results. And do you think those old men will be happy about this. Our trump card...looks that's impossible to regain all his memories back with this."

"It can't be helped, we're so late to recovered his body...but we might able to do it...slowly. Nothing is impossible with Vegapunk-sama's knowledge."

"I don't know what those people are thinking..using this corpse to turn back to life to get Straw Hat Luffy's attention and to catch him.. I mean her alive. Why don't they just asked her politely to come to Mariejoas.

"Are you stupid? As if that Straw Hat Luffy will do it... Remember that she got those guys...there's no way they'll allow Straw Hat Luffy to step in enemy's teritory."

"Damn it...do you really believed in prophecy stuff? Yet, Gorosei is going against it, and doing this all sorts of stuffs to avoid it from happening.. And one more thing... do they think it's really good to regain and manipulate that kid's memories...he's more like an empty bottle now..."

"Asshole..you better zip that dirty mouth of yours. Whether we liked it or not is insignificant... we have no other choice but to followed..."

"But..."

"We're good as dead anyway...so you better stop complaining. We're talking about the future here... Get back to work..."

The man finally decided to leave the room, closing the door behind and thinking so deeply if the things they're doing now is a right decision to make. Is it better to keep this up knowing they're can no longer go against the _God's destined enemy._

* * *

"Are you sure it's fine for you slacked off instead of boarding your own ship." Zoro asked, he sat then put his swords on the kitchen table and leaned his back on the wall.

It was afternoon, he got this sudden urge to have an extra snack so he decided to asked Sanji to make him some sandwiches.

"It's fine...they're following us." Law answered, both hands folded behind his head, leaning on the wall and feet on the table.

"Tch. And here I thought you ended up your alliance with Luffy..."

"Oi oi shitty marimo.., will you shut your filty mouth of yours..and fill it with this." Sanji butted in, then handed a plate of sandwiches for Zoro and onigiri for Law. "Anyway.. You mentioned about something..."

Law sat properly and took a bite. "Thanks. Yes. And besides, how could I possibly le-"

'_Ahh Bepo-chan...come back here... Play with me...I wanna cuddle you...' _A loud noises coming from the deck. Obviously, the great captain of the Straw Hat Pirates chasing the poor Heart Pirate crew, Bepo.

"-leave my poor navigator under the destructive hands of that captain of yours-" Law continued, imagining the tortures that Bepo getting from Luffy. Consists of pinching his cheeks so hard, sitting and bouncing on laps, riding on his back..and endless rants on how soft the bear is.

"So what it is?"

"Hm.. You know about it...

"Know about that?"

"Drop your little act Black Leg Sanji... Playing dumb doesn't suit you..."

"He's not playing dumb... He is a dumb indeed. "Zoro interrupted, enjoyed munching his food as same as mocking the blond cook.

"Shut up muscle-head.. You're not in the right position to say that.. Do you think I have no idea who you really are?" Sanji replied, he comfortably sat next to Law and motioned Zoro to come closer. "It's about time to talk about it..."

"Yea... We must let Nico Robin to joined this conversation, since she's the one who knows most of this stuff..." Law suggested, their voices get a bit lower avoiding to catch the rest of the crew's unwanted attention.

"To be honest... I though it's just a random dreams or something... But when I saw- well...anyway did that ship jogged up your memories too..."Sanji asked, he lit a cigarette and stared at the ceiling. "And I think that's the reason why I run away from home..."

"I'm aware of it since I was younger... Corazon-san told me everything...and you Pirate Hunter?"

"Hm.. Me. I know nothing about it...till I trained under that guy.."

"That guy? You mean Mihawk?"

"Yes. But at first I don't believed it at all.. And he said he's just a spectator..."

"Spectator huh? What a cunning guy to concealed his identity for so long."

"Same goes to you Black Leg...to think someone like yourself will humbly cooks for a commoners like us."

"Tch. Don't sweat it. And at this point... It'll be more harder than before...so we better -"

"Whatever." Zoro retorted. He collected his swords and hanged it back to his waist and smirked at them. "Whatever is it... I devoted my whole life to Luffy ..since day one." And left the kitchen to joined the rest of the crew in the deck.

"Bastard. Acting cool and all...to hide his anxiety." Sanji said, as he took the plates on the table and glance at Law over his shoulder. "I'm the same... How about you Law?"

"The answer is too obvious..." He replied, and surprised when he heard a loud bang coming from outside and as if they bumped into something. "What the -?" And he hurriedly run off the deck followed by Sanji behind.

"Oi... Franky what the hell happen?"

"A fog! A fog! A thick thick fog!" Chopper shouted, panicking at the deck.

"I can't see anything!" Usopp said, adjusting his binocular standing at the crow's nest.

"Eh? What is this?" Luffy asked, riding at Bepo's back. "Nami... What is this?"

"I don't know...it appears instantly and I don't feel any changes in the wind so I-"

'_Hahaha...very good brat... As expected from my you...you did well to come this far...hahaha.' _A booming sounds of laughter suddenly heard out of nowhere.

"Wait...that voice is so familiar..." Luffy commented, she let go of of Bepo and walked around, looking for the direction of the voice. "That voice-"

_'And for your next training...'_ in front of Thousand Sunny, the fog slowly fades and appeared a hazy vision of a man in marine uniform talking to someone.

"That's...-" Luffy's eyes widened when she recognized the man. "That's oyaji!

"Oyaji?" Everyone asked in chorused.

"You mean that guy is Garp...the marine hero." Nami exclaimed.

And everybody gaped at the vision that turns more clear.

"No doubt...that voice...that face...that's Oyaji...but why he looks...so...so much younger..."

"Wait...what the hell-we're in the middle of the sea...so how- did he come to catch us?"

"No not that. Strange...it's like we're seeing a flashback through this thick fog...Oi Luffy are you sure that's your grandpa?" Franky asked doubtedly, the female captain just nooded.

"I think this is what they called Fog of Memories." Robin answered, all eyes and ears turned to her, waiting to share more knowledge. "I didn't know that this is all true... I read about it when I was young. According to that book, that there's a fog capable of keeping your memories to be able to show it your love ones in the future... But only few and certainly powerful people can able to use it..."

"I see... Perhaps this is Garp-san's memory." Brook replied. He sat comfortably at the lawn and sipped his tea. "I mustn't miss any single thing about this... I might learn something more about Luffy-san and her family...Yo-hohohoho..."

"Good then..."Zoro joined Brook...and so the rest followed.

"Yosh... Sanji make us snack while watching...shishishis..." Everybody sweatdropped. Did Luffy think of this like some kind of a movie theater.

"Aye aye... Luffy-schwann." Sanji granted her wished with all his heart.

_'I'm ready anytime...' _They heard a kid's voice answered, and showing a dark-hair kid around eight to ten of age, smiling cheekily at the much younger Garp.

'_Give me that.' _Garp commanded, behind him standing atleast ten or less marine crew and giving him a countless number of huge balloons.

'_Do-don't tell me that-?'_ Kid's shrieked. His huge smiled turned into terror as his face becomes paled. And run away as far as fastest he can.

'_Hahahaha...this is your training!' _Garp run after the kid just to catch up effortlessly. He grabbed and forcibly tied the huge balloons around the poor kid's body, carries him above his head, counting one...two...three... then finally throw up the to sky.

Everybody at the deck dumbfounded. They all found it absurd rather than cruel. The poor kid now turned purple, realized he quickly leaves the island up to the sky with the help of the strong wind blowing.

'_Hahaha...as a man you must conquer your greatest fear... brat!'_

Everyone looked at Luffy pitifully. So this is the kind of man who trained Luffy during his younger days. No wonder that Luffy is- they all just sighed.

'_Waaa...stupid Otou-san!' _The kid shouts louder, trying to escape from the rope tied around his body. '_Put me down!'_ And the kid slowly loss his consciousness while flying beyond into the sky.

"Eh?!Otou-san?!...wait..wait Luffy... so that kid is -!" Usopp using all his brain cells to figure out the relationship between his captain and the kid.

'_You must survived the wrath of Heaven...hahahaha See you next month... Dragon!' _And that confirmed his analyzation.

"Ehhh! Dragon!?" Yelled in disbelieved. "So that's indeed Dragon-san?!"

"-my father?!" Luffy asked, and burst into laughter. "Shishishi...that's my father Dragon...very funny..." She pointed at the vision. "I have to idea that Oyaji did that to him too. I -shishishi ...this is so hilariuous..." She holding her stomach and kinda felt pain by laughing too much. "He's a real flying dragon ...so hilarious!"

And everyone can't help it. Luffy's laughter is contagious that they can no longer hold it but to join her. And the deck filled with laughters, just like watching a comedy while Garp boarding the marine ship along with his crew, wearing a huge proud smile on his much younger appearance.

"Super dragon man!-"

Who have thought that most dangerous criminal man Dragon D. Monkey were once sent flying to the sky with the balloons.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. I am doing my best to update as soon as possible, though I'm afraid that I won't be able to update the next chapter sooner since I'm going to be busy at work. Still... I will do my very best.**

**Thank you guys... **:)


	8. Meeting

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"It's unlike you to visit a sick old person..." Garp mocked the tall man wearing a dark green cloak standing at the dark corner of his room. "And to think that you bring someone as well..."

"Ojii-san..how are you?" The young tall man with blond hair, scarred over his left eye greeted. He removed his black top hat with a goggle wrapped on it then bowed at the old man. He simply approached the old ex vice admiral then handed him the bag of rice crackers he carried. "I brought you something you really loved." And gave him a warm big smile.

"You twerp." Garp yelled but grabbed the crackers and opened it immediately. "You think you can bribe me with something like this after what you've done. Tch. What happen to the dream of yours to be a pirate... Sabo...to think you actually joined my unrespectful brat. " Garp munching crackers in between their conversation. "Oi Coby bring us a tea..." He commanded the poor pink-hair guy who'd been trembling in fear ever since the two uninvited guess enter the room secretly.

"Aye... Ga- Garp-san..." And hurriedly, thankfully leave the room. Coby could felt his both legs shaking in fear. Garp's visitor was too intimidating and their presence was too suffocating that he wished he listened to Helmeppo to not to visit the old man.

"I heard you saw Luffy. He probably surprised to know that you're still alive..." His glance now directed at the other person in the room. "Anyway how sneaky the two of you to get through this room of mine without being notice by those assholes outside."

"Our new base happened to be around...and I'm glad that despite you're sickness...you do look well..."The guy in dark green cloak commented.

"Too soon for me to die...you ungrateful son of mine... Dragon. You did well by covering up Blackbeard's dead. How wise of you to spread that kind of news about his death."

"Huh. I wonder how much do you know about that?"

"Hm...never underestimate Navy's network..."

Sabo stared at Dragon with full respect. The man who saved his life was certainly way beyond his reach. He's completely on the different league.

That Blackbeard guy was too cunning by infiltrating their old base. He's undoubtedly powerful but his power seems average compared to these guy who directly challenged the World Government. Dragon is amazingly, insanely and extremely powerful.

He promised that one day, he will definitely and proudly tells Luffy in full details how amazing her father is.

"I don't really care about that asshole." Garp said. "And I... I think you feel it too... Luffy is probably-seeing your precious memories...hahaha."

Dragon's stoic face discomposed and avoid the looks from his father. Sabo was kinda surprised to witness that the infamous revolutionary leader was actually capable of showing that kind of expression. Well, he's human after all.

"Embarrassing memories you mean-"

"Hahaha... I wonder how Luffy will react when she find out your greatest fear...hahaha."

'_So even Dragon-san has a weakness'_ Sabo astonished, his eyes focused at Dragon. But something is definitely off. Is Dragon's greatest fear was embarrassing rather than terrifying based on his expression.

"Enough..." He sighed, no matter how many years had passed since then, his father remain the same. His laidback, impulsive personality was still remained after all this years. And those attitudes amazed and annoyed him at the same time.

"Or is that you aren't ready enough for Luffy to witness all of our past..?" Garp asked in a serious tone.

Dragon taken aback. He's fully prepared for it. Mentally. Emotionally.

He's aware that sooner or later, Luffy and her crew will soon to reach that certain place where Luffy will able to witness everything that happened in the past.

He isn't sure whether he'll be happy or not. "They might having trouble on saving that island and retrieve that ship that'll lead them to the fog...I wonder if she will introduced herself to Luffy."

"I wonder about that too but knowing her...I guess not. And besides isn't you the one who wanted to see her more after all this time..." Garp smirked, and Dragon just glared back to his father, while Sabo kinda feel out of place. "I doubt that Luffy will ever recognized her...since-"

"That's enough for now...I actually came here to confirm something..." Dragon said, to hange the topic. "About him... Ace-kun? Is that really true?" He asked and noticed the sudden change in Garp's expression.

Garp huge smile suddenly turned red due to frustration and gritting his teeth. "Ace... I swear...those assholes... I will never forgive them..."

"So it's true..that they stole his corpse and Vegapunk do some experiments to revived and turned him into a weapon against Luffy, like he did to Kuma. And that was the kind of people you risked your life for..."

Sabo's calm face turned dark, he will never forgive the World Government for doing those unforgivable things to his beloved brother. He's really furious, thinking how could Luffy possibly accept the fact that they turned Ace back to life to use against her.

"Enough...you think it's easy for me...Ace is a family..."

"Family?" Dragon smile bitterly and approached Garp on his bed. "Family huh?" Dragon asked again, almost whispering. "Is your title is more important than a family..old man. You're making the same mistakes again and again...you let your so called family lost their lives ...just to protect your pathetic title and cowardly running away from your destiny."

"Shut up...how could you know exactly how I feel? Do you really think it's easy for me. You...and you!" Pointed at Dragon then Sabo. "Ace... and that brat Luffy... I worked so hard to train..all of you to live a decent easier life...and yet...you all dare to go against me..." A tears welled up in the corner on his eyes. He could feel the tightness on his chest. Just like the doctor said he shouldn't get too angry or too happy because it'll affect his weak heart.

Garp knew well and still blaming himself for whatever happened from the past. He's been trying so hard to do things in a rightful way since he's fully aware that going against the 'God' is the hardest and impossible thing to do.

Garp silently close his eyes. Everything had happened shown and taught him just how little he really was in this cruel world. His ambition, his willpower alone was absolutely not enough to protect those people he deeply cared for.

Arguing with his son Dragon absolutely going no where. In some points his son was right, although few things he hand't explained to him since Dragon practically grew up away by himself ever since he sent him flying.

When was the last time he saw his only son? That's right...during his wedding day and at same day his adorable grandson came to this world... And at the very same day...was the very last time. He wondered how Dragon thought of him now as a father ever since that day?

Just right before he finally utter another words and open his eyes, he felt a cold strong wind coming from the window. How he wished he can talk to his only son much longer...

* * *

"Wow!" Sanji what is this?! Sugoi...so good!" Luffy exclaimed, ogling at the mysterious white fluffy yet look-crunchy thingy made by their blonde cook.

"I called it popocorn!" Sanji said, proudly. He handed the white thingy to the crew and sprinkled them with cheese powder for the girls and just salt for the boys, that gained complaints for being unfair. "While we're in that island, I saw those same stuffs near the cornfield. I noticed few kernels burnt while some popped into something white so I made some experiment. " he danced around the three female with hearts floating, and grabbed the biggest bowl left and offered it to their captain. "Ta-Da! A miraculous popcorn is produced!"

"Super popcorn- Yohohohoho! - great Sanji!"

"So the ero cook can make something good just by observing some stuff than googling pervertly at women"

"Shut up.. You no sense of direction idiot."

"You wanna fight?!" Zoro preparing himself to attack.

"Bring it on dumb..."

"I'm worried that the captain's father might fell in the sea and got eaten by the sharks."

"Aw Robin...don't make some ridiculous joke like that. Not super cool."

"Shhh..." Nami suddenly hissed them and all eyes at the now hazy fogs. "Something is happening..."

The vision turns black and white, like somebody's blinking a eyes. And finally the next vision they're waiting for...

_"Captain! Captain! The brat is awake!" They heard a voice of a guy yelling at the background. And saw the young Dragon slowly sits and rubbing his sleepy eyes._

_"Ore? Where I am?" And looked up at the number of tough-looking men staring down at him. He could feel the cold yet soft lawn underneath and silently observed around._

_"Oi brat...we thought you're goner...how do you feel...are you hungry?" One of them asked, despite of looking tough and quite scary, the man seems kind and actually worried for him._

_"O-san-tachi where I am?" He tilted his head and looked at them one by one. "Is this a pirate ship?" He asked stoically, though it's obvious seeing the jolly roger. He remembered his father's lectured that he must learn to hide his emotions in case he got captured by the pirates due to the nature of his old man's job._

_The ship was quite huge than the rest of the pirate ship he used to see before, but this one was more organized and not too shabby. Most likely warm and it made you feel at home._

_"Yes...you can tell. What are you doing flying in the middle of the ocean anyway...brat.?.you're lucky that the last balloon carrying you managed to reach our ships and so you ended up here.." The man with a strawberry blond hair said, he put his huge yet gentle hand on Dragon's head and smile. "You must be hungry...come and join us."_

_Although Dragon is quite awkward to follow the man, he stood and bow to everyone as to show his respect and gratitude regardless of their appearances and job. "Arigato... Pirate-san-tachi..."_

The crew looked at Luffy and wondered why the hell she didn't inherits that polite attitude from her father.

_The pirates seems having a feast with all those mouth-watering foods and barrels around. The crew seems smaller than the usual pirate crew that his father caught everytime their dared to wander to his jurisdiction._

_"Kid...what were you thinking flying in the sky with those balloons?"_

_Dragon bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. 'Yeah what the hell his father thinking sending him to the sky? Is it really necessary to do that?'_

_"From where are you?" Asked the captain, biting the huge piece of meat. He shared the table in the corner of the ship among these men who introduced himself as the captain along with his vice._

_Dragon stared at him and felt this unexplainable easiness and warm aura emitted by the guy he met for the first in his life. The guy was probably younger to his father, yet somehow he reminded of him._

_"East blue." He answered thriftly, that made the two men spat their foods out from the mouth._

_"Ea-east blue?! Are you serious kid? And we're almost at the entrance of Grand Line!"_

_'"Grand Line? G-G-Grand Line?! Ehhhh?! What the hell?!" Dragon screamed out loud, how on Earth did he reached the Grand Line's entrance all the way from East Blue just with the balloons..._

_"Hahahaha" the captain laughed at him and ruffled his head. "You must be an angel kick out from Heaven... Hahaha... Is that balloon was part of your training...perhaps you dream to become a bird...hahaha!"_

_"Shut up...my Otou-san...told me to conquer my fear...that's why...he...-"_

_"Hahaha Enough...enough...So you're fear was to be in high places...to be in sky?" The kid just shook his head and suddenly excused himself from saying he needed to go the the restroom. "Oh..we're not done yet kid... Perhaps your greatest fear was those balloons." 'Bingo' Dragon shivered, the captain was right on the spot, and he stayed frozen on his feet. "Balloon huh? Hahahahaha Sugoi kid... You're not afraid of us being a pirate and yet you're afraid of the balloons...how ironic! Hahaha!"_

_"Shut up!" Dragon yelled at him, beet red. How embarrassing that somebody aside from his stupid father found out his greatest fear. He's ready to run outside when the captain asked him something unusual._

_"Kid...what is your dream?"_

_"Dream?" He turned his back and confused at the man's sudden question. "Pirate-san what do you mean by dream?"_

_"Dream... To think that your father wanted you to conquer your fear means he's definitely helping you to reach your dream...to you want to be like him someday?"_

_"Like Otou-san? No way! I will never be a marine...!"_

_"Marine? So you're father is a marine...geez I'm in trouble then if he found out that his son was captured by the pirates..hahaha"_

_"Ca-capture?!" Dragon turned terrified though trying to concealed it._

_"Haha just kidding...so what's your name anyway?"_

_"I'm... Dragon... Monkey D. Dragon."_

_The captain's goofy face suddenly shifted. "Monkey D. Dragon huh...so you must be a package sent by Heaven..then..." He muttered, his vice captain wore the same expression._

_"Huh what?"_

_"Dragon huh...a dragon that scared of the balloons...hahaha... Partner give me sake and let's toast for our lil Dragon here nyahahaha!" Vice captain teased, to ease the tension of his captain._

_"Shut up! One day-! One day I will be the ruler of this world and I will freed the slaves from the hands of those Celestial Dragons and we will all live equally...freely!" Dragon sudden bursted in spur of moments._

_How the hell this pirates looks down on him just because he's afraid of the balloons.. Even so, his dreams was huge..way much bigger and more important than anyone else's dream in this world._

_He never wanted to see any normal humans again that being tortured and killed by those Celestial Dragon who claims themselves as a God._

_At his very young age, he witnessed the cruel reality of seeing on how a normal human like him being killed like some kind of animals. And he hated his father for not being able to do anything to stop the Celestial Dragon from killing his friend's parents just because they kindly offered them some vegetables they gathered from their humble farm._

_And ever since that day, he promised to himself that no matter what happened, even his own father will go against his dream, he will become a ruler of this world where no one needs to die mercilessy. He dreamt of a peaceful world someday._

_"You got a wonderful dream there kid.." The captain said, gulped a sake then wiped off his mouth._

_"Yosh... I decided I will train you to become stronger ..."_

_"Eh?! Wait... I mean... I need to go ba-."_

_"Kid..I could see the genuine determination in your eyes so I will train you personally.."_

_"You? But you look weak!" Dragon said bluntly._

_"Weak?" Hahahaha... Partner the kid called you weak..."_

_Suddenly a huge pair of sea creatures emerged from the sea and attempting to capsize their ship. The captain just raised his right hand and glared at the sea creatures and backed away. __The other creature on the vice captain's side split into pieces without wasting unnecessary moves._

_Dragon astonished, just what on earth happened. The captain didn't do or say anything, yet he scared creatures away and he felt that overly familiar force out from him. Just like his father. On the other side, he never saw on how and when did the vice captain unsheathed his swords that cuts the creatures into piece, and being now collected by the crew for food._

_"Shut up partner! I may look like this kid...but one day I will gather the best crew and gonna have the best ship in this world. Then I will conquer the Grand Line and be the King of the Pirates one day!"_

"Oi...Ossan! that would be me!" Luffy shouted and everyone quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth as they wouldn't want to miss any single thing about the past.

_Dragon gulped in disbeliving. Now he know why this man reminded him of his father. He look at act stupid but strong. You can't really classified person's strength by the appearance alone._

_"Haha that's right kid... And we all here to support our captain to fulfill that stupid dream of his..."_

_"Haha...and dont underestimate my partner kid." The captain hooked his arm at the other guy's shoulder. "He may not look like it...but he's best swordsman in this part of the sea...and one day ...all over the world. Right... partner Rayleigh?_

"Silvers Rayleigh!" Rayleigh-ossan!" Everyone in the deck of Sunny exchanged looks then exclaimed in surprised. "So it means...that man...?!"

_"Hai... and this man is going to be the King of the Pirates..." The vice captain took a very familiar straw hat rested on the table on put it on the captain's head. "Captain Gol D. Roger...hahahaha kampai!"_

_And the two guys cheers and gulped the whole bottle of sake in one go and dancing like a kids together with the rest of the crew._

_"Yosh! Let's conquer the Grand Line everyone!"_

_"Aye Aye Captain!"_

_The young Dragon sigh while watching the crew partying again in the deck. His eyes turned at the captain and the vice. He certainly met a wonderful, amazing people..and it won't hurt to stay with them for awhile._

Straw Pirates and Trafalgar Law glanced over at Luffy who gaped at the vision with one hand on her head.

It's probably surprised Luffy more than anyone else to found out that her father boarded the Pirate King's ship...and the straw hat she's wearing entrusted to her by Shanks was originally owned by the Pirate King himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys. Thank you reading my story. Sorry for not updating too soon. Hoping to read some reviews from guys. Thanks for the follows and favoriting this story.**

**Just ignore if you think my grammar sucks..hehe... Enjoy... And obviously this story will gonna take more chapters. **


	9. Bond

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

A young man with a dark hair found himself laying comfortably at the bed of a unfamiliar room. It wasn't the same room he's in before, he noticed. No apparatus nor any kind of machineries around.

His eyes are wide open yet too tired. It was very silent around not a single sounds can be heard. He tried to sit but he felt so weak and his body aches specially his chest as if someone's digging it.

He stayed. His eyes stared at the ceilings of the room, it's all painted in white. Even the walls, the thick steel door on his side, the bed, the table and chair were all in white. There's s single small window at the room at the corner but it's too high and he isn't in the mood to check it out and he felt like dying from the pain..

The man raise his both hands and just stared at it. "Who am I? Why am I here?" He asked himself. He slowly closed his eyes and and tried to recall the dreams he had awhile ago.

And the visions came, '_It's him._' It was the same younger guy who kept crying, mourning while embracing the obviously dead guy on his arms. He tried to heard his voice but no sounds. The scenario around the younger guy was blurred except him and the man on his arms.

Suddenly, a vision of the small blond kid with a missing tooth popped out wearing a unusual hat with a goggles on it while looking and smiling at him. The boy reached out his hand then another smaller kid with black hair appeared. '_That's him again.'_ He thought, it's obviously the same kid in his dream earlier but in his younger age.

The two kids both smiling at him and reaching out their hands. '_Let's go... Let's hunt!_' Both of them exlamined happily, but a huge fire came out of nowhere and blocking his way to reach them. He heard them calling but he don't understand the last words, it was as if they're calling out his name.

He felt like burning and not noticing that he stood and trying to reach out and to catch up the other kids. "Sabo! Luffy!" He called them unconsciously as he opened his eyes to realized that its a dream, more like a nightmare.

"Sabo? Luffy?.. It must be their names... And I'm...? "

He soaked in sweats, and surprisingly with tears. He found himself standing in front of a huge mirror that he didn't notice before. He scanned his naked apperance and realized it was him the guy on the young man's arms.

"_It was me? Am I dead?"_ He's too confused then noticed the huge scar on his chest, probably burn that causing him too much pain. On his upper left bicep he saw the tattoos written as ASCE, with the S crossed out.

All of a sudden his knees weaken and fell off the floor. "What's going on? Who am I? Who's Sabo? Luffy?" He asked, he couldn't explain on why deep inside he's glad to see their faces...such a comforting feeling and he could sense a great bonds between them... .slowly his vision turned pitch black. And a click sounds follows.

* * *

"Yo. Lami-san how are you?" Sabo greeted the brunette who just entered at the the room. "So the commanders' arrived huh?" He smirked, seeing most of their men unconsciously fell on the floor.

"Yep. I'm good Sabo-san. You knew how much those old men love showing-off." Lami answered cheerfully.

"Kyaa Lami-chan!" Koalo shrieked, running and throwing herself at Lami's arms. "I miss you so much. It's great to see you again."

"I miss you too Koala-chan. I heard you met Robin-san and..." She pauased. "..my brother. "

"Yes. And they're both doing well. And I guess you actually came here to hear another news about your brother..."

"Yes. I kept the photos of onii-san with Luffy-sama, and I really wanted to hear some stories about him from you Koala-chan." She smile widely with her pleasing puppy eyes.

"Fine fine. But next time be sure to face him and tell him the truth..." Koala replied, while Lami took her bow and arrows resting at the corrner of the room. "Let's go..."

"Wait, Koala don't wanna check the commanders first?" Sabo asked, although he knew her obvious answer.

"Ha.. No way. As much I respected them as a leaders..." She sighed. "I can't handle their childish antics once they gather together..." And she grabbed Lami's hands and hurriedly the room, leaving Sabo behind. "Good luck."

Sabo just chuckled. He was really glad to see Koala and Lami doing fine after everything had happened in their past...just like him. He surely lucky to be saved by Dragon and met everyone. He could say that he and Lami quite have the same past..for being dead in the past, but miraculously alive...or they were just simply a survivors of this unfair world.

Sabo wonders on how Lami's brother will feel once he learns that she still alive. Perhaps the same way as Luffy was. And probably Luffy will feel the same too once she learn about _him. _He decided not to think about it much for now..

He put on his hat and fix his stuff before exiting the room. He walked and approached the door of the meeting room. As he hold and ready to turn the door knob to open it he heard the voice laughing together.

'Stupid. Your both faces looks pathetic the last time I saw it.' One of the voice said. It's the leader. Dragon.

'Asshole. You still look older than us no matter how much tattoos you ink in your stupid face.'

"I don't want hear from someone who got the freakiest face."

"Hahaha..right right!"

'Ahh shut up I don't wanna hear from someone who let the enemy to ruined his ugly face.'

'Yea, yea at least I'm well-loved by my crews and not loner like you.'

' Ha! At least I know my way back home, idiot!'

'Oi oi both of you shut up. Stop acting like a spoiled brats. Better act like an adult now.' Dragon said.

'Oh shut up!' The two voices shouted in chorused.

'At least I've got the coolest name .. .hahahha' A second of silence filled the room. 'Anyway I'm so glad to see you again both...' Then a booming laughter followed.

'Yeah right... I heard you refused to see your son.'

'Nah..not really. It's not time yet...

"Oh. I guess you're just to shy to see your adorable son..you really had that cute side until now... Oh correction...your adorable daughter..."

"But still I'm surprised that your kid managed to climb back form hell. Luffy's indeed your child. "

"Not time for Luffy for to be there. And that's the reason why I summon you both..the rest of our commanders will follow after our meeting." Dragon said, and another silence enveloped the room.

Sabo let go of the door knob and decided to meet them after the meeting. He slowly walked away from the room and greatly admires the strong bonds between the three of the commanders.

Even though he didn't know the other two commander that well, he could clearly saw the unbreakable trust between the three of them.

Whenever they've met almost secretly, causing them to knocked out the men around the place, as their identities need to remain a secret, he's sure as hell that they had each others back.

Sabo finally out of the place and look up on the sky. Warm tears starting to well up on his eyes. God, how he missed his brothers. Brother and sister to be precise. How he missed the days they spent together. And hopefully, after this upcoming storm that they can no longer refuse to avoid, he hoped that everything will turn back like the old times.

"We will meet again soon...Luffy... Ace." He whispered.

* * *

"Shishishi... I see. I see.. I knew it." Luffy talking to herself while staring at her straw hat.

"You seem so happy Captain." Robin noticed the captain's cheerfulness though she actually thought that the discoveries about her beloved straw hat might upset her.

"Of course Robin...because it all made sense now."

"Made sense?"

"Yes. See this." Pointed at the straw hat then proudly wears it. "This is the prove that I'm the next Pirate King...shishishi!" Both hands on her hips.

Everybody gaped then sighed to her simple logic, on how she thinks of everything on her own gain.

"Yeah yeah, coz you have the Pirate King's hat so it means your thr next king right." Zoro blurted, leaning lazily at the ship's railings.

"Yes that's right Zoro. I'd never knew that you're so smart." Luffy said, while Zoro quite surprised and just snorted and avoid the captain's smile. Actually it's more like she's mocking him than praising him, the rest of them thought.

Sanji smirk and puff his cigarette. "Is that a compliment or an insult Luffy-chan. Zoro isn't smart as you think right now..." He blond cook voiced out.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway.. Robin do you know how shall we get out from this fog?" Franky asked.

"Hai hai... It feels like we've been here for a long time so we better go..." Nami agreed, she's thankful to Franky's interruption that kept the two idiots from fighting.

"Huh... To be honest I have no idea." Robin replied. She cross her arms to her chest and continued. "Base from the book I read before. This fog of memories was one of those many god-like abilities belonging to a certain clan to keep their memories, for the purpose of showing it to them when the right time comes. No information on how to stop nor escape from it."

"God-like abilities from a certain clan? I think I heard about it before or maybe not?" Brook asked in between sipping his tea. "Even though I don't have ears yo hohoho!"

"Yes. That clan believed to be the sole descendants of God, apparently they're all vanished during the Great Centurty War and nobody knows where they are now or if there's at least any survivors left among them."

"Yo hohoho.. Now I remember something hearing a stories like that during our voyage. I think they've called as the _dieux_... Or people from _Dieu Clan."_

"Dieux? Dieu clan?"

"Yes yes Robin-san..it's definitely some sort of alias to conceal their true identities for some unknown reason..." Brook explained calmly.

"Now I remember I think I read it from book too. They were very powerful clan that rule the worl- Robin stopped, she felt a cold wind around her and send shivered through her spines. "But how does your -?" She looked at Luffy, wanted to ask her on how does her grandfather Garp and Dragon being able to show those memories through the fog. '_Dieu... a God? And it feels like she read it somewhere recently ...Dieu.. Is it possible that-' _

"Oh yeah, that word Dieu something like that written on Divina" Luffy said, picking up something on her pocket and showed it to Robin. "See..it's written on it...but with other stuff...they called it locket right?.. the guy from that ship gave this to me as a protective charm..shishi...isn't he nice?"

She approached Luffy to check it. '_Volonté de Dieu_!' Luffy was right. It's indeed engraved around the locket along with the same emblem at that ship, or Divina as Luffy calls it. She gulped. She never actually noticed on what's written at the ship yet immediately recognized the emblem seeing it in some books, even mentioned in Poneglyph.

"Huh Robin something wrong?" Luffy tilted her head, confused in why Robin suddenly looked pale and seems terrified?

Law looked at Robin as if they're talking then glance at Zoro who stand up, picking up his katanas and then to Sanji, throwing out his cigarette, exchanging a meaningful look at each other. He almost forgot the real purpose of him, boarding again at Straw Pirates's ship, it was to tell Luffy about her foster brother. And maybe that issue can wait later. '_Fuc_k!' He cursed. '_Troubles and revelations comes after one another. Mugiwara-ya was such a trouble-magnet creature.' _

Zoro gestured Robin, Sanji and Law to follow him to the kitchen. Their eyes are talking. '_Damn they really need to talk this time. A very serious talk with everyone.' _They all had the same thought.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me guys for a very slow updates. Kinda busy with work and self-studies. Actually I already completed this chapter last month but terrible things happened. When I select-all, I accidentaly click paste instead of Copy. Since I'm writing on my notepad I can Undo it so I have to rewrite it again huhuhu... **

**Forgive my little French. (I use Google..for translation lol)and my simple English grammars. And forgive me if anyone here is expecting a Romance or a pair. No pairing at least For now I guess. But let's see... maybe yes maybe no hehehe.. depend on the flow of the stories. There is some point that I wanted to end this story but still I wanted to put more twist lol...( I wish my efforts won't be in vain) And anyway Luffy only belongs to me either a girl or a boy...so I can't see myself pairing him/her to anyone else..Lol**

**Thanks guys for reading this story.. Mwahh**

**TBC**

**けい**


End file.
